


Aaaand SOLD!

by NeroIris



Series: Minewt AUs [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anxious Newt, M/M, Unhelpful Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroIris/pseuds/NeroIris
Summary: AU Where Newt is in a date auction and it goes MUCH better than planned.





	Aaaand SOLD!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just one of the short prompts I got on my tumblr: becarefuldontdienewt. It's been ages, but I'm finally getting around to posting them! Hope you enjoy!

This was an awful idea. There had to be at least a hundred students here, all with eager faces and stuffed wallets. Newt eyed a student with gages and a tattoo sleeve. Such an awful idea, he thought. He wasn’t sure why he though selling himself for charity was a good idea, but he blamed Thomas for convincing him. Some of the students in the crowd were eyeing him like meat as he stood nervously on the stage alongside the other deranged individuals who had signed up to do this. Screw charity.  


The girl up for bids now was tall and brunette. Newt vaguely recalled her introducing herself as Teresa (though he had felt like he was going to puke during introductions and therefore didn’t pay much attention).  


“Can I get $20 for this lovely lady here?” The announcer asked the eager crowd. Continuing to curse his involvement in this social prostitution, Newt nearly missed when a familiar hand shot in the air. He gave Thomas a quizzical look from atop the stage, but his friend only had eyes for the brunette. Newt rolled his eyes.  


The next person up was a young but confident boy whom the announcer called Alby, who eventually sold for $45. Newt was floored, no way he’d make that much.  


Just as he was pondering escape, an elbow nudged him forward.  


The lights were suddenly so bright. So many people were talking and he couldn’t focus, especially not on the announcer. There were so many expectant faces, were they impressed? Disappointed?  


“Let’s start out with fifteen dollars? Can I get a 15?” The announcer’s booming voice washed over the audience.  


This was it. No one was going to bid on him and he’d become the laughing stock of the entire school. He should’ve pre-ordered a gravestone.  


To his surprise, a hand raised from the third row. Newt squinted to see the face that accompanied the hand and became even more surprised. For starters it was a guy (not that Newt minded at all, in fact he’d prefer to date a guy). A really hot guy. He was Asian, from what Newt could see, with toned muscles and spiked hair. And oh my gosh was he gorgeous.  


“Ok, great! Can we get twenty dollars for this fine gentleman here?” Suddenly Newt wished the announcer would stop talking. 15 was just fine if it let him go on a date with the beautiful boy.  


Much to his displeasure, another hand raised. It was shucking Thomas. Thomas, whom he had told earlier to save him from an awful date. Thomas, who already had a nice date lined up. Thomas the life ruiner.  


“Twenty-five dollars anyone?” Continued the announcer.  


Luckily, the eye-candy from the third row had decided Newt was good enough to pay more for. Thomas must have decided his friend wasn’t worth thirty dollars and didn’t speak up when the bid was raised (thankfully).  


“AANNND SOLD!” Boomed the announcer.  


Newt took that as his cue to leave and bounded off the stage. He meandered along the edge of the room, considering how to approach his buyer. He hadn’t gone on a good date in over a year. What if he embarrassed himself and the guy decided he didn’t want to go out anymore? He’d never live that down.  


As luck (or maybe unluck) would have it, the mystery man approached him first.  


“Hi, Newt.” The blonde started when he heard his name before remembering that the announcer had probably introduced him while he was busy wallowing in self-pity. “I’m Minho.”  


“Uh, hi. I’m Newt.” He wanted to slap himself in the forehead. This was not going great. At all.  


Minho just laughed and replied, “Nice to meet you.”  


“Can I ask why you bid on me?” Newt asked, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice.  


“How could I not? You’re gorgeous,” the Asian responded with a wink. At Newt’s blush, he continued. “Here’s my number. Text me sometime so we can set up our date?”  


“Uh, yeah. Okay.” With a small smile, the blonde accepted the scrap of paper. “I’ll see you later?”  


“Absolutely, Newtie.” With that, Minho turned to leave.  


This was definitely the best worst decision Newt has ever made.


End file.
